Anniversary
by detohi
Summary: Lavi and Kanda celebrating their first year anniversary, but as expected of them, it's not an easy task. Impliead Allen/Lenalee
1. Chapter 1

One year passed in a blink of an eye, but one year is a long time, if it's how long one has been dating Kanda Yuu. Knowing his lovely personality and his flaws that don't matter in the least, it's kind of a huge achievement, Lavi thought.

He's been thinking hard, how they should celebrate, considering how his beloved Yuu hated any fuss around and involving him. Personally, he'd be happy with a nice dinner and amazing sex, but being the romantic that he is, he wanted something special. He wanted to make Yuu feel loved, maybe seeing a faint smile on his face, or a flush over his cheeks. God, he loved that guy so much!

As Lavi cruised back and forth in his room, he suddenly got a great idea: he'll ask Lenalee.

'No.' He found the girl on her way to the research lab, and she didn't prove herself to be helpful.

'Why? He trusts you the most, if you'd ask him what would make him happy, I'm sure he'd tell you.' Lavi begged.

'He's your boyfriend, not mine. If you want to know, ask him yourself.'

'Come on, Lenalee!' But the girl disappeared behind a door, shutting it behind herself.

The redhead turned and went back to his room. He started feeling nervous, because he only got a few hours until tomorrow, the big day, and he still had no idea what should he do. He started reading a book to calm himself, and halfway he decided to just stick to the good old routines: breakfast in bed – his favourite –, then they spend time together, and at the end of the day, dinner at candle light, and some romance time before sleep. Lavi planned some details, and then went to bed early, so he could wake up in time tomorrow.

The next morning he asked Jerry to make all of Kanda's favourite foods, and with heart beating fast and in a good mood, he went to his boyfriend's room, knocked on the door and tried to open it, only to find it closed.

It was strange, so he knocked more, but after a while he started panicking. He saw Allen coming from the dining room, so he approached the boy.

'Hey, Allen, have you seen Yuu?'

'Lavi! Yes, I did, he left early, now that you mention it, it was weird.'

'Why?'

'He looked at me with a weird look.'

'He always does.' Lavi sighed.

'No, this time he kept staring at me until I said something to him. Then he got angry at me and stormed out.'

'What the…? What did he say?'

'I asked him, why is he up so early. He said he always wakes up early, but now he volunteered on a mission so he's in a hurry and I shouldn't waste his valuable time.'

'Yuu volunteered? And left on a mission?' Lavi was shocked.

'He told me that.' Allen knit his eyebrows and looked at the other with his head tilted. 'Why?'

'Well, you see' Lavi looked at the food on a plate in his hand. 'it's our one year anniversary today.'

'Oh!' Allen looked like he's feeling really bad for Lavi, but he couldn't think of anything useful. He was about to say, what did you expect of Kanda, but luckily he realized in time that it's not the best thing to tell to his boyfriend. 'I'm sorry.' He blurted out in the end.

'Thanks. I'll be in my room, sulking, if anyone wants to find me.' And with that, Lavi put down the plate on the corridor's floor and went back to his room again.

He felt so betrayed and frustrated and stupid, he wanted to disappear in thin air. How could Yuu do this to him? How could he forget about their one year anniversary?

At first, Lavi wanted to go and find Kanda, and tell him how much of an asshole he is, but then he just didn't feel like it, so he just snuggled up in his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

'Is he gone?' Kanda looked around and on his side with Lenalee, he approached his own room, when he saw Lavi leaving and Allen grabbing food from the floor and starting to eat it while walking away. 'Your boyfriend is gross.' He noted, but Lenalee only elbowed him in the ribs as response.

They went inside the room and put down all the stuff they were carrying: two baskets full of various delicious foods, a blanket, and a box wrapped in some pretty orange paper with a red ribbon.

'Do you think he'll be happy with this?' Kanda looked nervous, and it was such a rare sight, Lenalee felt the urge to laugh.

'I'm sure of it. He was practically panicking yesterday, and after this morning's disappointment, if he'll be over the shock and being angry, he'll be beyond happy.' She smiled at the other and patted his arm as reassurance.

'But what if…'

'No, stop, don't even start. Everything's going to be fine. Now move.'

Kanda nodded and lifted everything from the floor one by one, and waited. When Lenalee left the room, he sighed and left too after her. He went outside in the garden and set up a picnic place in a hidden corner.

Knocking on the door woke Lavi up and he was still upset, so it annoyed him.

'What?' He yelled at the stranger in front of his room.

'Can I come in?' A girl asked, and Lavi quickly realized, how rude he was.

'Uh, yeah, sure.' He sit up in his bed and kicked away a few books on the floor. The door opened slowly and Lenalee's head popped in the room.

'Allen told me you're in your room. Is everything okay?' She walked in and sit down next to the redhead.

'Not, really, to tell the truth.' Lavi hung his head.

'What's wrong?'

'You remember, I asked you yesterday about what I should do for Yuu today as an anniversary celebration.' The other nodded. 'Well, turns out, he went on a mission early this morning, and forgot about the whole thing. Fuck, I'm so stupid!' The boy rubbed his eye and ran his fingers through his hair. 'I know he's not the romantic type, he never tells me he loves me or never shows affection…' Lavi stopped mid-sentence and looked at Lenalee with a shocked face. 'Does he even like me?'

'Don't be stupid, of course he does.'

'How could you know? Did he tell you something?' Lenalee shifted in her seat.

'No, but Kanda wouldn't be with you for a year if he didn't love you.'

'You have a point. Ahh I just can't figure out him sometimes. You know, Lenalee, I'm smart, and Yuu is pretty dumb' The girl gave Lavi a questioning look. 'so I'd think I could understand him. But sometimes it's even harder than anything else.'

'It's because you're in love with him, and that affects your judgement.'

'Really! You're right, you're smarter than Yuu!'

'Well, I think you shouldn't tell him these things…'

'Of course not, I like my head in its place, on my neck.'

'Great!'

'Yeah. So why did you come?'

'Oh, yes, I totally forgot. There's something strange going on in the garden, probably just wild animals, but could you please check it? Everyone else is busy or on a mission.'

'Sure thing.'

'Thank you!'

Lenalee told him where exactly to go, and they left the room and said goodbye to each other for now. Talking helped Lavi, he felt a little better, and now he just wanted for Kanda to come back quickly, so he can be with him. Well, first he'll punish him, though.

He imagined his boyfriend apologizing, feeling sorry, and worrying about Lavi. But then he'd tell him it's okay, and they'd hug each other, Yuu probably hitting him for it later, but being happy again.

As he got closer to the area Lenalee told him about, he noticed something strange in the grass. It was a light pink origami lotus flower. He picked it up, and looked around confused. How did this thing ended up here? As he looked, he noticed another one a few meters away, and it went on until he collected forty-two lotuses. Then he noticed someone sitting under a tree, facing the opposite way. After a few steps, he realized it's Kanda, so he ran to him.

'Yuu?! What are you doing here? What is this all?'

The swordsman stood up to face his boyfriend, and forced on his best attempt of a smile.

'Happy one year anniversary!' He opened his arms, and Lavi went speechless.

He opened his mouth, then he closed it, only to open it again. He looked around and couldn't believe what he saw. A picnic with his favourite foods, in a beautiful place with the person he loved the most.

'You don't like it?' Kanda looked at the side, and pressed his lips into a thin line.

'No, I mean yes, I mean I like it!' Lavi grabbed his hands and held them close to his chest. 'I just don't know what to say…'

'It's a rare thing, you being silent.' Kanda teased him.

'Meanie! I thought you went on a mission. Was that a lie? You told Allen that so you can surprise me?'

'Yeah.' The shorter boy seemed embarrassed.

'Thank you, Yuu, I'm so very happy!' Lavi hugged him so tight, Kanda couldn't breathe.

'Stop it, stupid, sit down and eat!' He freed himself and commanded the redhead, who obediently did as he was told.

They ate the food, they talked – mostly Lavi talked –, and had fun by remembering their shared past. It was quite nostalgic, and Lavi already forgot how awful he felt this morning.

'Ahh, I'm so content, I could die happily now.' Lavi stretched his legs and put on a childish smile. 'Shall we go back to your room?'

'No.'

'Huh?'

'I mean… here.' Kanda shoved the orange box into Lavi's face.

'A present?' He curiously shook it, trying to figure out what's inside.

'It's nothing big. Just something that reminded me of you.'

'Yuu…!' Lavi felt his heart throb, and when he thought he couldn't be any happier, the love of his life managed to boost his joy.

He quickly unwrapped the box, took off its lid, and found a pair of earrings in it. They were made of silver, shaped like bullets, with pretty carvings on them. After Lavi had been silent for a few long minutes, staring at the box, Kanda spoke.

'You don't like it, right? I'll get you something else later. Actually you should pick something because I don't know what you would like. I'm…'

'No, Yuu, I'm sorry, I love it!' Lavi closed his arms around him, and held his head on his chest. 'I'm sorry, I was just processing the image, and I tried to imagine the moment you saw these and thought about me… It made me happy. I love them and I love you! Thank you!'

'You sure?'

'Totally, I'm gonna put them in now.' And he did as he said. 'See, am I pretty?'

Kanda's face went red and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'You look stupid, as always. Idiot.'

'Aww, I love you too, Yuu.' Lavi grinned and Kanda felt so joyful that he saw his boyfriend like this, and he wanted to see more of this side of his. For some reason, he got excited for their next anniversary.


End file.
